A Tragedy Of The Past
by WindClansWish
Summary: "Not everything is as it seems. What lies behind Suzuno's cold and cool exterior? The answer lies in the past..." Collaboration with Hibisha
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome! **

**You clicked on this story, and for that we thank you~ **

**This is me and Hibisha's first collaboration, 'A tragedy of the past' (and she gets all the credit for that and the summary, since I fail at that sort of thing :P). She'll be doing the next chapter and the forth etc. etc. I hope you enjoy reading it, but let me take this opportunity to apologise. I'm sorry Gazel is a girl. I'm sorry, really. Don't eat me!**

***Grovels on floor***

**Ahem. Ok. Obligatory eventual Burn/Gazel is obligatory, and while I'm generally impartial to yaoi, I can't write it. That's my excuse anyway XD. Feel free to kill me either way. Actually, I adore Sakuma/Kidou and I could write that if I had some sorta plot. But I don't. And this is getting off track. On with the story, and for the love of Bidoof, Arceus and Aphrodi, please don't eat me...O_O'**

**I own nothing! **

Not everyone in Sun Garden was an orphan.

The sun shone down strongly on Tokyo that day, much stronger than usual. It bounced of windows and cars and heat up everything it touched. A small thrush perched happily on one of the many Sakura trees that lined the street, pecking away at the pale pink blossoms. It paused abruptly, tired of the taste, instead scanning the street for any morsels of food that might have been dropped. A small piece of bread caught its interest and it fluttered down, only to shied back in alarm as a tall, suited lady hurried by, another small girl tagging along behind her. The bird, now back on its original perch, looked longingly at the slice of bread she held in her hand. As the older lady turned left and entered one of the buildings on the street, the younger paused for a moment and, much to the thrush's delight, tore of half the slice and tossed it into the street, before following her companion.

"Sit on this and don't you move until I get back, understood?"

Suzuno shifted uncomfortably around on the swing as she watched her mother enter the building. It was much too hot; she could feel it heating up her behind as she moved about trying to find a cooler position. She felt out of place; there were about a dozen other kids outside and as she'd walked in, they'd all stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Even staring at the floor as she was now, she could still feel their curious gazes on her- some of the less subtle ones were even pointing and muttering.

"A girl! That's great!"

A brief glance told her that the speaker was a redheaded girl, perhaps a bit younger than her, and she was talking to another girl, this one older than them both. She nodded in reply.

"It's about time we got another girl. There's only you, me, Clara, Yuki, Honoka, Fumiko and Ruru right now. And about three times as many boys!"

She glared at a small knot of them, standing near the slide, as though they had wronged her in some way. They seemed unsure of what to do; some hurried to the back of the slide, a few inside, and one or two stared back. Suzuno ignored them however, choosing to dwell on the two girls' words. 'Got another girl?' What did _that_ mean? She was just accompanying her mother, right? Her mother had some important business with the man here, that was all. She pushed her thick silver fringe out of her eyes with her left hand and continued to stare at the floor. She wasn't used to having the attention of so many people on her.

"She has weird hair…" someone muttered.

Her fists clenched slightly; she didn't appreciate 'hair' jokes or comments, thank you very much. Raising her head slightly, she looked at the speaker- another redhead, this one a boy, with amber eyes. He seemed to sense her gaze, turning to look at her through slightly narrowed eyes. Another boy next to him, also with red hair- god, how many gingers were there? - nudged him with his shoulder.

"Have you seen yours Tulip Head?" he ducked as the other swiped at his head with a clenched fist. Unfortunately for his assailant, this was noticed by the young lady who had just come outside.

"Nagumo-kun! No fighting!" she called out, sounding like one who had repeated this message several times already. Nagumo scowled at her and she raised an eyebrow.

"He called me Tulip Head! Why don't you tell him anything!?" he protested loudly, gesturing towards him. Hitomiko looked at him briefly.

"Hiroto, try not to wind up Nagumo," she said calmly.

"That's not fair!"

"Nagumo…"

"You said '_try'_! He could _try_a little bit and do it again! And you called him by his first name! You're not angry with him!"

"She never is," chipped in a boy sitting on the top of the slide. Hitomiko looked at him warningly but he continued to chatter away, seemingly oblivious.

"Remember yesterday? When we were go-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

He slid of the slide suddenly, pushed by a skinny blonde boy who was grinning happily. Hitomiko groaned despairingly.

"Komazawa…what has gotten into you boys today?"

They stared at her innocently and she sighed, ruffling Nagumo's hair briefly (this was followed by a loud protest), before walking towards the swing Suzuno sat on. The child watched her with some apprehension, but she simply smiled and crouched slightly until she was at the same height as her.

"Hello there," she said softly. "I'm Kira Hitomiko. You're Fuusuke-chan aren't you?"

She nodded quickly.

"Welcome to Sun Garden! Are you hungry? I could get you something if you like."

A shake of the head. Hitomiko didn't seem bothered by the lack of response. She stood up and continued to smile reassuringly at her, despite her gaze having returned to the floor once again.

"If you need anything, come see me okay?"

She waved a goodbye and returned inside. Nagumo took this opportunity to pinch Hiroto, who yelped in pain. Nagumo stood innocently as Hitomiko poked her head around the door frame and looked at him suspiciously,

"Nee-Chan?"

"Hn," she grunted and left and he punched the air in triumph. He looked over at her again, this time wandering over and plonking himself on the swing next to her. The older girl from earlier looked at him suspiciously and took the third swing, adding to Suzuno's discomfort. She flinched as Nagumo reached over and tapped her bandaged right wrist.

"Do you want to come play?" he asked eagerly. "Do you play soccer?"

She looked at him cautiously. She used to play every day…until…until a few days ago. She was silent, before deciding there was no harm in answering at least.

"I play…" she informed him quietly. He looked pleased with this fact and swung higher on his swing.

"Great! You can be on my team!"

"Wait a minute!" the girl on her left cut in indignantly. "Why should she be on your team? We should have her! We have less people!"

"I asked first!"

"So? I say we should have her! It's fair, and she's a girl. That means she should be on _my_girls team."

"Shut it Reina! She's ours!"

"You could ask her who she wants to be with," whispered a third, female voice. They turned to her, a short haired bluenett with two yellow bands, and large grey eyes. She didn't seem perturbed by the hostile looks she was getting from the two, instead she smiled at Suzuno.

"Go on. Pick."

A slightly panicked look crossed Suzuno's face. She didn't want to play! She'd only said she _could_play. But they seemed so eager to have her on their teams… she could play here. Clara continued to smile at her.

Looking at the two, it was hard to choose. Reina had a point, but she also, for some unfathomable reason, wanted to play alongside Nagumo too. He looked like a good player, one she could play together with…and compete against. With that thought, she pointed at Reina, somewhat regretfully. Nagumo narrowed his eyes angrily and dug his heels into the ground, stopping the swing. He jumped off and stomped away.

"We're still gonna win!" he called over his shoulder. "Eight on eight, in five minutes!"

Suzuno looked at Reina, who wore a rather smug look, and Clara questioningly.

"Isn't it eleven on each side?" she asked in confusion. Reina shrugged casually as Clara answered.

"There are only eight girls here, including you. It doesn't matter really."

"Come on girls" Reina slid off her swing and motioned to the other two to follow.

Five minutes later the two makeshift teams were assembled. Hiroto had been sent to coax Hitomiko into serving as referee, and sixteen children were in their respective positions. The girls Reina had mentioned earlier were all there. Clara was playing as goalie, Yuki and Honoka took the midfield, Ruru, Fumiko and An the defence, and Reina had convinced Suzuno to play as forward with her.

The boys had a slightly different formation. Nagumo and Hiroto as forwards, Komazawa, Netsuha and Kadomichi in midfield, Honba and Gokukawa (who seemed rather intimidating to the considerably shorter Suzuno) assumed the role of defenders and finally, the responsibility of the goal was left to Nemuro. She couldn't really see how he could catch any of the higher shoots, but she supposed that was a good thing for them at least. The rest of the boys who were not playing sat around, some near Hitomiko, others perched on the slides, swings and whatever they wanted.

Hitomiko, lacking a whistle, clapped her hands to signal the start of the game.

Hiroto immediately passed the ball backwards to Netsuha and the somewhat makeshift game began.

Of course, they weren't exactly world class players. They all had talent, that was clear to Hitomiko as she sat on the sides, watching. Some also had their own tics, especially Netsuha, who seemed to deem it necessary to show off in whatever he was doing, be it passing or dribbling, which led to him, more often than not, planting his face in the grass, much to the amusement of both teams.

As they played, Suzuno's mother emerged outside. Her daughter froze and looked at her, remembering the order to stay on the swing. Her mother's face was dark and disapproving as she looked around, registering what they were playing. The rest of the children stared and Hitomiko frowned as Suzuno flushed slightly and slowly crept towards the older woman, who ignored her and made her way to the main gate without looking back. Her daughter broke into a jog in an attempt to keep up with her lengthy strides.

As they reached the gate, the elder woman placed her hand on the handle and turned around, looking at her daughter with a frown.

"Are we going home?" her daughter enquired, once again horribly aware of the others gazes on her. Her mother raised an eyebrow and turned away.

"I'm going home. You're staying here." She made as though about to push open the gate, but was interrupted by an insistent tugging on her clothes. She looked down, irritated.

"_Yes?"_

"Are you coming to pick me up later?"

"No, Yo-"

"Is someone else going to?"

"No, Fuusuke, y-"

"Should I go by myself?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she snapped, patience wearing thin. She was late for goodness sake, and she had to leave _now_. She gestured to Hitomiko furiously and she slowly stood up and walked over, stopping near the child.

"Will you please take care of her? I'm busy and I'm going _now_. Good _day_."

She left swiftly and her daughter turned to Hitomiko in confusion.

"Where is she going? When do I go home?"

Hitomiko crouched down and looked at her regretfully.

"Fuusuke-chan…I think maybe your mum wants you to stay with us for a while…don't worry, we all _want_you to stay, and I'm sure you'll have lots of fun," she attempted to smile at the child, who seemed to be trying hard to understand what was being said. Slowly, she pieced together a sentence.

"So…I'm not going…home? Ever?"

Hitomiko wanted to lie to her, she really did. She could tell her 'oh don't worry, it's just for a bit, you'll be home soon' but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Unfortunately, Suzuno seemed to take the silence (or was it her expression?) as a yes. Her face crumpled and she sat down on the floor and tried to hold her tears back, without success. She felt Hitomiko put her arms around her, and thought she saw some of the others around them too, but she didn't care. She continued to cry for her mother despite Hitomiko's attempts to comfort her, and she missed the furious glare the blue haired lady shot at the direction in which her mother had departed.

**And that, is that! It was rather difficult to write, since I kept mixing it up with another Harry potter short I was planning, but postponed for this. Voldemort playing football against Harry anyone? Oh yes, and that damn addictive Ocarina of time 3D. Curses! What a foolishly foolish fool I am :D**

**I will now leave you to Hibisha, and thanks for reading!**

**EDIT: Forgot to wish Kaji-kun a belated happy birthday~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**"****Chapter Two: Just Another Day****"**

_A flash of bright light._

16 year old Suzuno Fuusuke sat up in bed, rubbing her teal eyes. Breathing hard, she tried to remember what she had dreamt of.

_A family going for a picnic. Car accident. A flash of bright eye piercing white. Then red. A lot of red._

Sighing she got up and walked to her bathroom. Slowly discarding her dressing gown, she stepped into the shower, hot water pounding on the small of her back. Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to enjoy the complete solitude. Just as she was about the shampoo her silver hair, she heard someone knock on her bedroom door. Groaning, she wrapped a towel around herself and stomped over to make the person regret waking up that morning.

"What do you want?" she cried, opening the door just a crack. Next thing she knew, she was thrown back as the person strode in confidently and sat on her bed. Nagumo Haruya looked at her through his blood-red bangs and snorted.

"You were seriously taking a bath now? Holy shit Fuusuke, its like 4:00 am!" Out of all her friends, Haruya was the only one who called her by her name-her first name- instead of calling her 'Gazelle'. Not that he didn't call her Gazelle. He sometimes termed her as 'The Ice Princess' though but it was no term of endearment-he knew she hated it.

"Yes I was taking a bath." she said coolly, "Now if you could please leave, I want to go back in the water." Nagumo or as everyone called him, Burn got up and rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he said casually, "Meet me at the cafeteria in school?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why?" she questioned, "Aren't we going to school together?" It had become a tradition for them to go everywhere together. After the whole meteorite incident, Burn and Gazelle had become close friends, bonded by their mutual hate for Hiroto. He grinned at her.

"No can do. Sorry ice princess but I have to get to school super early today...like at 4:30." She clenched her fist.

"Why?" she asked trying to keep her cool, all at the same time trying to figure out why she needed to maintain her coolness. So Burn won't walk to school with her. So what? Its not like she cared or anything. Burn stretched.

"Anyways," he said giving her a lazy grin, "I have to leave in about fifteen minutes. I was coming over here to see if you could come with me but since you're in the shower-"

"I'll be ready in ten minutes." she said coldly. Turning around, she entered her bathroom and had the quickest shampoo of her life. Jumping out of the shower, she changed into and purple jersey which she wore over a white mini-skirt. Going back to her room, she picked up her brush from the dresser and tried to unsuccessfully pull the tangles out of it. She cursed loudly and was about to throw the brush away when she felt the brush taken from her hands. Looking up, she saw Burn sanding there, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Here," he said, snickering, "Let me do it." She sat there glaring at her own reflection as he smoothed out all her tangles.

"Let's go then," he said, putting the brush down, "I think I'm getting late." She got up and put on her sandals. Grabbing her bag, she forced Burn out of her room before locking it behind her.

"Tell me," she asked as she walked beside him, stiff and formal, "Why on earth would you want to go to school at 4:30 am?" He snickered and walked with his hands behind his head.

"Well," he said, "I was cruising down the streets yesterday when I saw the cutest chick standing there. So I told her to meet me at school early in the morning." Gazelle stopped suddenly. Burn turned to look at her, looking concerned. She was staring at the ground.

"Tell me Burn," she muttered, "Is that girl really the cutest girl you've met up-till now?" He stared at her, completely confused.

"Erm-" he said, unsure of what to say suddenly. Why was he feeling like this? He should say 'Yes' automatically. But then why on earth was he hesitating?

"I get it," Gazelle was half whispering, "She's not me right? I guess its typical of you to do that." Burn was now completely lost.

"Gazelle wha-" he stammered but Gazelle cut him off.

"You idiot!" she shrieked, "Why are you so stupid!?" With a glare, she whirled around and stomped away, going back in the general direction of the orphanage.

"Gazelle!" he yelled, running after her, "Wait up! Listen, I lied ok? I was taking you to school early because-"

"Because what?" she snarled, turning around to face him. He stopped and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because," he muttered, I kind of left your present in my locker and I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone." Gazelle's eyes widened.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, well, today's the day we met right? I am giving you a present because this is the day you came to Sun Garden. Not that I'm happy you came-I mean, I'm plenty happy that you came, but not because you parents abandoned you-oh God, you're gonna kill me." he moaned. She just stared at him silently before walking past him silently. He stood there, looking down dejectedly. A couple of steps later-

"Are you coming or not?" came Gazelle's huffed up voice. He looked back to see her standing there, not making eye contact. Burn scratched his head but followed her nonetheless. As they walked in complete silence, he wondered why Gazelle had gotten all worked up about a girl. It was too confusing and weird. Oh well...

Gazelle walked ahead of Burn so that he couldn't see her blushing. Why did she fly into rage like that? She had no reason to? So why, now that she knew he was giving her a present, did she want to skip ad dance. One thing was sure though, she was touched. When she had first come to Sun garden, the first person to come up to her had been Nagumo. He had been her best friend and she had resented him for that. She had constantly nagged him and been mean to him. But here he was, celebrating their meeting.

Closing her eyes, she saw a face swimming before her.

"Suzanne..." she whispered.

"What did you say?" Burn's voice made her jolt back to reality. She gave him a cold and calculating look.

"None of your business." she said. He shrugged and walked on. She frowned. God, why didn't she ever smile in front of him? Never. She always glared and scowled. But then again, she never smiled at anyone. So right now was nothing special-just another day.

**Hibisha: Crap and more crap.**

**Well, that's about it folks. All the craziness I could spout.**

**'Wish: *waves* Me next :D Hope your enjoying it~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the gates to Sun Garden hadn't always been a good feeling. When she had first arrived, it had been hard to stop herself from walking right back to her old home and begging to be taken back in. In fact, even now, she occasionally found herself standing outside her old home, wondering what things would have been like. She wasn't even sure her mother still lived there; she could have upped and moved back to Osaka without her even knowing. Thoughts such as this always had the undesirable (both for Gazel and her companions) effect of leaving the ice striker in a dark mood for most of the day.

Today was one of those days. Declining Nagumo's offer to walk back home with him (she couldn't stand to face him after the mornings incident); she had taken a route different from her usual, but with every intention of returning to Sun Garden. Somehow, however, she had found herself in front of her old home.

It was nothing special. A traditional style house, with a small outside garden, it was no different to any of the other buildings that stood beside it. But to Gazel it was different, whether her mother still lived there or not. It had hardly changed over the years, the only difference being the flowers that graced the entrance to the _genkan_. Baskets of _shion_ and Edelweiss as well as _Higanbana_ and yellow roses hung, swaying gently in the breeze. Looking at them, she though idly of the _hanakotoba_, the language of flowers. Not that she believed in that stuff anyway.

She turned to go, hoping no one had noticed her lapse in punctuality.

* * *

"_Tadaima."_

She murmured the phrase as she entered the orphanage, looking around to see if anyone was around. It was strangely quiet; usually the place shook with its inhabitant's noise. Most of the time it involved two redheaded former captains, but there was always the other orphans too.

Making her way to her own room, situated in the middle of the former Diamond Dust quarters, she slid the door open softly, closing it behind her.

The room was painted a light blue and the contents of the room matched the colour scheme. The covers of the bed were a darker blue, the cupboard white and a small lamp stood beside a pile of books on her desk. Dropping her school bag besides the bed, Gazel swiftly changed out of her uniform and into her usual purple and brown assemble before turning to leave. She paused for a moment, remembering something, before picking up one of the books on the desk. Aphrodi had asked her to learn some Korean and she had agreed, but she hadn't been able to find time for such pursuits. She pulled the door open and left, reading as she walked.

The place really was deserted. She somehow managed to find herself in the back garden without meeting a single soul, not even Hitomiko nee-san. Starting to feel apprehensive, she wondered if perhaps they had all gone out somewhere without telling her. Perhaps this was their idea of a prank? Or perhaps they were gathered together somewhere she hadn't passed by yet. Although she thought she would have heard them if they were, the silver haired girl turned to go back inside. As she did so however, she collided _hard _against something, or someone, else.

"Oh! Suzuno-san! I'm sorry!"

Gazel didn't need to see the person to know who they were. Only two people in the orphanage ever referred to her by her real name nowadays. One was Hitomiko, who was tall and sounded nothing like this person. So this had to be…

"Tomoko-chan."

The latest addition to the Sun Garden family, Tomoko had arrived a few months ago, after the end of the FFI. At around ten years old, her red hair stopped just above her shoulders and her eyes were a bright green. Surprisingly enough, she had recovered quickly from the loss of her parents and now had an almost permanent expression of happiness on her freckled face. She wore a long, light green t-shirt over her white leggings and dark green shoes, and was looking at Gazel guiltily.

"Are you OK?" she asked, green eyes worried. "Did I hurt you?"

Gazel shook her head, smiling slightly. for whatever reason, Tomoko was always able to cheer her up. Usually.

"I'm fine," she reassured the younger girl. Pausing, she added "Do you know where everyone else is?"

"Nope!" came the bright reply. "I was looking for them too, then I found you, Suzuno-san! Why don't we look for them together?"

Gazel shrugged slightly. It couldn't hurt, she supposed.

"Alright, come on," she said, turning to go. Tomoko followed, but stopped suddenly.

"Hm? Is this yours, Suzuno-san?"

She was holding the ice strikers book in her hands. She must have dropped it when they collided.

"Yes, that's mine."

On Tomoko's request, she let her carry the book as they walked around the orphanage. The red-head kept up a steady stream of questions as they walked, and also appeared to be determined to learn the Korean numbers by the time they found the others.

"_Hanna, dul, set, net, dasot..um…_"

"_Yasot"_

"Oh, right! _Hanna, dul, set, net, dasot, yasot…_"

* * *

They had wandered around for at least an hour and found no one. To be perfectly honest, Gazel felt ready to strangle the first person they found. She should have just sat in her room, let them do what they wanted and relaxed. But instead, she had actually felt a nub of concern growing in her and decided to actually _look _for the idiots. This, she reasoned, was why she should have worked better at maintaining the cold, apathetic attitude she had had as the captain of Diamond Dust. It saved her the hassle.

Perhaps this was Burn's way of getting back at her for shouting at him that morning. She winced as the memory resurfaced- she simply could not _believe _herself. _Why _had she been so _stupid? _The only thing she had achieved with that outburst was to utterly _humiliate _herself. And there had been no reason for it. Resisting the urge to smack herself, she inwardly promised to avoid such unnecessary outbursts of emotion in the future. She would regain the cool, calm attitude she had been famous for during Aliea Academy.

"Hey!" Tomoko tugged on her sleeve, breaking her out of her thoughts. "We haven't looked his way!"

She looked at the direction the younger girl was pointing. The garden?

"I was _there _when you found me Tomoko." She pointed out somewhat irritably. "There was no one there."

"But you didn't check did you?" the other pointed out, green eyes wide. "You only stood at the door. They could be there, just further down!"

It was a point, and a good one too, even though she didn't like to admit it. Sighing softly, she looked at her companion.

"Fine. But if we don't find them there, I'm done looking, okay?"

"Alright! Come on then!"

And as the bluenett raced after her companion, who had shot of at a dash, she swore that, cold and calm or not, she was _so _going to get them when she found them.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I took so long with this! I was pretty busy, and I just didn't know what to write XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter, even if it is rather short. I'll just explain some things that came up now-**

**_Hanakotoba: _Literally 'flower words' it's the Japanese form of the 'language of flowers'.  
**

** _Shion/Aster Tataricus (Remembrance)_**

**_ Edelweiss (courage, power)_**

**_ Higanbana/Red spider lilly (Never to meet again/Lost memory/Abandonment)_**

**_ Yellow roses- (Jealousy)_**

**The _genkan_ is a traditional entrance for a house, apartment or building, a bit like a porch, and is mainly used for the removal of shoes before entering. '_Tadaima_' means 'I'm back' or 'I'm home' and is usually replied to using "Okaerinasai' or 'Okaeri'. The Korean words Tomoko was spouting are the numbers up to six. **

**Done! Thanks for reading, please drop a review if you can! Hibisha is next :D _  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the wait guys, I have literally had little to no internet connection for the past weeks, but it should be fixed now. Here's Hibisha's chapter, and I hope you forgive me~**

* * *

Gazelle heard girls giggling and knew at once something was terribly wrong. She frowned. Walking briskly, she entered the door-

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. She stared at one face to another.

"What the-?" she stammered. Clara's grinning face came into view and she hugged Gazelle tightly.

"Happy Birthday." Gazelle opened her mouth and closed it. Shaking her head, she forced a smile on her face.

"Um-thanks guys." she whispered. Atsuishi grinned.

"Where's Burn?" he asked. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Burn entered the room and looked around, clearly not in a good mood.

"Hello." He muttered before rushing upstairs. Gazelle blinked slightly before rushing up after him.

"Hey, wait up!" she cried. She hadn't expected him to stop but when he did, she nearly ran head long into him. He caught her before she fell down.

"What?" he asked, clearly impatient. She gave him an angry look.

"Why are you in such a bad mood?" she demanded. He smirked.

"Now Ice princess, I don't have to tell you everything, do I?"

"No but-"

"But schmut! I 'm not in a bad mood. Just tired."

"Don't lie to me!" she yelled. His smile disappeared and was replaced by a scowl.

"hmm…lets see," he said, "Today's the day you were born right? Well maybe, I'm very mad at the fact that you were born." He entered his room and began to shut his door, "And for future reference, don't disturb me or try to even pretend you care."

She stood there in shock. How could he say that to her? _I'm mad at the fact that you're born. _Tears filled her teal eyes and before she could stop them, cascaded down her face. She sobbed silently before running towards her room.

Slamming the door shut, she flopped onto her bed and sobbed her heart out. It was like Suzanne's death all over again. The person she thought who was closest to her had deserted her. She didn't know how long she cried but after sometime, somebody knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she managed to ask weakly.

"It's me, Burn."

"Go away!" she shouted. She heard a sigh from outside.

"Look," he said, "Either you open this door or I bust it down." She got up, wiped the last remaining tears and marched over to the door and yanked it open.

"WHAT?" she practically snarled at him. He beamed at her and handed her a big box wrapped in a blue wrapping paper. Not expecting this, her scowl was replaced by a frown.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded. To say she was any less impatient than Burn would be a sin.

"It's your Birthday gift." he replied, "I kinda lost it and took my frustration out on you and then found it under my bed." She gave him the 'I so don't believe you' look. He shoved his hands inside his pockets.

"Look, just open it ok?" he urged. She gave him a withering look before ripping apart the wrapping paper to reveal-

"Seriously? A teddy bear?" she asked, trying and failing to hide her smile.

"Well," he said, "I already gave you a hair dryer previously so I thought Suzanne here would be an excellent gift." The white teddy bear fell out of her hands.

"What-what did you just say?" she asked, feeling her legs turn into jelly. He grinned and picked up the teddy bear, completely unaware of what she was going though.

"Oh yeah, I named it for you. See, you're last name is Suzuno and its first name is Suzanne. Catchy right? Wait," he took one look at her face and knew something was most definitely wrong, "What's wrong?" Gazelle began to cry hard.

"Wa-! Oh God! Don't cry. Oh God, I'm not good at this. It's alright Gazelle. Um-I'll get you a new bear?" She just began to bawl at this point. Burn saw Clara walking up to them, trying to see where the Birthday girl was. Burn took one look at Clara's face and knew he was in trouble-big time!

"What did you do?" she demanded. He gave her a frantic look.

"I don't know!" he said frantically, "One second she's smiling and the next she's sobbin her eyes out!" Clara put a soothing arm around Gazelle who was now hiccuping real badly.

"He..he…he..named the teddy bear SUZANNE!" Gazelle bawled. Burn had no idea who Suzanne was and what was going on. Apparently the female mind must work differently or maybe they are telepathic because Clare led Gazelle into her room and shut the door after giving Burn the 'Go rot in hell' glare.

Females…..they were the eighth wonder of the world. Of course, there was a slight possibility that Gazelle had told Clara who Suzanne was which lead to another fine question on this sunny day-who the hell was Suzanne

* * *

Hibisha: That was a complete waste of thirty minutes. This proves it. I'm going through intense writer's block. If anyone has a cure, I swear, I'm even willing to raw egg in my hair….but that is as far as I'll go.


End file.
